


Lovely

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Gags, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Light Dirty Talk, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, girl!Cas, girl!Dean, girl!samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have just bought a new toy and decide to test it out on Samandriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely

The panties are soaking wet to the point where the set silk is uncomfortable against Samandriel's skin, but she can't say anything, the hard denial of a gag making speech impossible. Neither Deanna or Castiel are wearing anything but hickeys and bruises; they mouth at each other, just out of reach of Samandriel, fingers trailing beneath the triangle of their hair where they, too, are soaking. Their pussies are displayed to Samandriel, whose mouth aches to take, lick, and eat for all she's worth. Instead, she is forced to drool around a hard ball gag that silences her words and strains against her cheeks. Her throat ripples around whines that seemingly go unnoticed by her partners, but she knows they hear every sound she makes, down to even the scrape of her toes on the sheet.

Her wrists are tied behind her with Castiel's school tie, and her ankles are roped by a stray ribbon. Their knots are efficient and effective at keeping Samandriel bound at the foot of the bed, despite the fact that it feels like she's been squirming for hours, each perk and wave of her building orgasm making her spasm. Deanna and Castiel know her tendency to loudness and thrashing, and they've time and time again played with it and tortured Samandriel with it. It's a blessing and a curse.

Deanna pulls away from Castiel's ravaged mouth, chest heaving. Her nipples are small and perfect points atop gorgeous mountains. Castiel's handprint is burned into the flesh of the left after grabbing too tight. "Think we're ready for you, honey."

She beckons to Samandriel with a wet hand for her to crawl forward. She does slowly, never taking her eyes off her partner's lusty emerald eyes. Since Deanna had removed herself from the area, Castiel's hand is rubbing at her clit, not hard enough to orgasm because she is saving herself for Samandriel. Her mouth is open but makes no sound; her eyes want to flutter closed, but she keeps them trained on her partners always.

Deanna's tricky, talented fingers come up to the buckle of Samandriel's gag, toying with the buckle. She holds her up by cupping her cheek so Samandriel is forced to look directly into her eyes. Her grin is everything to Samandriel and more. "You ready?"

Samandriel wants to yell  _yes, of course_ , but she is barred from doing so. Instead, she nods her head.

That amazing tongue of Deanna's flicks out, licks the ball, grazes Samandriel's stretched lips. The touch does nothing to stop Samandriel from writhing and sobbing. Samandriel almost hangs her head and closes her eyes, but Deanna's hold stops her. A quick pinch of the leather keeps Samandriel's eyes open and on Deanna.

"You know the rules, angel," she tuts, exchanging a look with Castiel. Her finger worms through the leather taut against Samandriel's right cheek and pulls. Samandriel is thrown forward without Deanna's hand on her cheek and, with her balance compromised, she falls where Deanna wants her to be, which is right between her legs. Samandriel can only spare a brief, wanton glance at Deanna's slick pussy before she looks up at its owner pleadingly for release and permission.

"Here, let me get this off for ya," Deanna says. The buckle of the gag is loosened and undone, allowing Samandriel reprieve. "Aren't much good with that thing. Can't get the job done like that." Castiel plucks the ball out of Samandriel's mouth and lets it fall on the mattress. "How you feel?"

"Please," Samandriel croaks out, voice raw. "Let me help you."

"You're just looking to help yourself," Castiel accuses. "Greedy whore that you are."

Samandriel's cheeks burn with the truth, but still she says, "Please."

Instead of answering, Deanna's hand reaches for the remote. Samandriel's eyes widen, and she doesn't have enough time to brace herself for the pure bliss that shakes her from her very core. The vibrations last for fifteen seconds, five longer than the previous press. When the egg stills, her underwear is even wetter than before, if that can be possible.

"That toy is a gift from God," Castiel murmurs into Deanna's ear as she bites the lobe, pulling a groan from the green eyed vixen until her mouth is full of Castiel's fingers. "Do it again."

Samandriel's cries fall into the mattress. She squeezes her eyes tight and rides out the vibrations. Her pleasure is in Deanna's hand, and Deanna is a cruel woman. When Samandriel orgasms, it feels like a dam has cracked and demolished. Her insides sing from her clit to her vagina and beyond at the same frequency as the egg, still working its magic. Her thighs tighten as if she can hide the new wetness soaking dripping through the silk panties and onto the sheets. She has always been a squirter, a point of excitement for her girls when the three of them discovered it so many months ago in this very bed. The bliss gentles and wanes inside of her after a moment, leaving her relaxed despite the toy still working inside of her. When Castiel speaks, the sound comes from far away.

"That was beautiful."

"We should try that on you next," Deanna says. She must press the remote's button again, because the egg stops vibrating again. "Love to see you so wet. I mean, look at Samandriel. That must be a record." Her hand cups Samandriel's cheek tenderly, and she lifts her head to kiss the line the gag left all the way to her mouth. Samandriel is pliant for each one, unable to motivate herself to do anything more.

"I think she's down for the count now."

"That's okay. That was awesome."

Castiel hums her agreement. The soft sound of kisses that follow makes Samandriel peel open her eyes. Without haste, Deanna and Castiel are back to making out and rubbing each other's clit. Castiel's fingers eventually stray deeper to between Deanna's lips. The move makes Deanna bounce up and down on Castiel's fingers until they hit her spot. Deanna orgasms first, and Castiel follows on her heels. They are twin beauties, mouths open and pussies squirting. Some of their come splashes onto Samandriel, making her smile as the sleepy effect of her orgasm finally overtakes her and pulls her into darkness.

It's only a brief sleep. She is awakened by the mattress shifting. Her legs are untied and pulled apart, the panties shoved aside. Deft fingers reach inside of her for the egg, and Samandriel knows without looking that those are Castiel's fingers. She knows those fingers so intimately as if they were her own. When the egg is pulled from her, the sensation of being empty makes Samandriel breathe out heavily. Castiel massages her clit for a moment, causing new sparks explode through her wrung-out body. It's only meant to soothe, though; they aren't going for a second round, and Samandriel can't tell if she's disappointed in that or not.

The tie around her wrists is loosened and removed. Deanna soothes the tender skin with rubs and kisses. "Lovely."

A warm cloth is being applied to her legs. Samandriel blinks her eyes open to see Castiel cleaning her up. Frowning, Samandriel says, "I'm tired."

"You were awesome." Deanna's laughter tastes like Castiel, sweet and mild. There's a glow under Deanna's skin that shines as bright as torches in the dark. Deanna's forehead rests against Samandriel's.

"Love you both," Samandriel murmurs. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, Samandriel, thank you." Castiel runs a hand through her hair and kisses her. "Let me change the sheets now. You've soaked them through."

Once all is said and done, they lie in bed together. Samandriel is sandwiched between them both. Lazy kisses are planted on her lips, neck, shoulders until she finally falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
